lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Smith
History Jimmy was born in the suburbs of Arktavia, on the Venglar Colony in 2150. He started out with a nice life with a loving and caring family, but before he could even attend kindergarten he was taken away from his family by Epsilon Military Police, as he was chosen for the CyberOps Program due to his genetic makeup. He went through the standard procedure of being implanted and trained with only one exception; his memory wasn't wiped. He was only 5 at the time of the implants so it wasn't really deemed necessary by HGE to wipe his mind. He, like the rest of Green Force 2, were already combat ready agents by the age of 8. Current Days Jimmy is currently the leader of Green Force 2, and has led his squadron on over 100 combat missions. Due to a recent failure however, him and his men have been grounded for 4 months, meaning they are unable to partake on any missions. Jimmy just recently finished an officer training course, and is basically just hanging out on Cathedral, waiting for new orders of deployment to come in. Personality Jimmy typically has a very-easy going attitude. He acts very mature and puts on his best performance and look at all times, but he has one major flaw; his temper. His teammates, especially Blondie, drive him to the verge of insanity. They often cause him to lose his cool in battle which usually ends up with him freaking out and yelling at them in a heated battle. Jimmy has attended multiple anger management classes, often on recommendation from Colonel Ray, but they haven't helped him enough to make a big difference on the battlefield. Jimmy tries to be a good officer, but the stupidity of his teammates continues to drive him mad. He's tried multiple times to get transferred to another unit, but so far no success. Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting & Transforming Jimmy has arguably the strangest power out of all the CyberOps agents, as he can morph his atoms into a completely different shape, transforming into any organic being. The way it works is still not fully understood by HGE scientists, but it works in tandem with his memory, as he can only transform into animals or plants that he has seen before in real life, or if he has come into contact with any genetic material from the given creature. The only exception to the rule of him having to see the creature in real life or thorugh genetic contact is that he can merely look at a picture or video of another human and mimic their appearence because he is already a human and this grants him improved control over the species. A large part of his training regimen is having him supplied with a new piece of genetic material and having him train as that creature, this has allowed him to greatly increase his versatility. For example, on an assassination mission at one time, Jimmy transformed into a small, poisonous spider and simply bit the target, poisoning and killing him within a few minutes. Another example was before a major assault, Jimmy turned into a bird and scouted out all of the enemies major defense lines, and went undercover for days. He returned to Epsilon Forces with tons of valuable data on the enemy stronghold, making the assault a complete success. Jimmy's power has little limit; as long as he remembers what it looks like, he can transform. He can even take on the identity of other humans, making him a master in espionage and spying. He often wears a mask to conceal his true appearance only revealing his face when he has taken on the appearance of someone else. The only people that know what he truly looks like are members of CyberOps and Emperor XtremEvan himself.